


In Which Malum Gets To David Mitchell

by thesadisticscreamer



Series: Malum [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, British Comedian RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesadisticscreamer/pseuds/thesadisticscreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!<br/>Kudos + concrit always welcome!<br/>x</p></blockquote>





	In Which Malum Gets To David Mitchell

   The cuffs that bound his wrists together cut into David's skin as he tried desperately to pull himself free. A gloved hand touched his wrist, making him look up, eyes wide. A woman, judging by the chest, was standing in front of him, clad entirely in black, her face hidden in shadows.

   "Where am I?" David asked, his voice shaking. The woman didn't say anything. There was a knock on a door David hadn't noticed before, and she went to open it. A man stepped through, the long tail of a dark blue trench coat flicking out behind him. The woman left the room and closed the door behind her. The man sat on his haunches in front of David, meeting his eye level. David instinctively drew his knees into his chest.

   After a moment, the man spoke.

   "I'm Malum, and you are David Mitchell, yes?" he said. David gave a quick nod, not taking his eyes off Malum's face.

   "Now, you're a smart man. I'm sure you know what my name means in Latin," Malum said, the tone almost threatening. David nodded again, and Malum smiled, a terrifying sight.

   "Where am I? What do you want?" David could hear his voice shaking in fear.

   "I can't tell you _where_ , but as for _why_ , well that's a bit more complicated." Malum straightened up before continuing. "There's a girl whom I... dislike. Immensely. And I can't physically get to her, so I decided to weaken her emotionally, by targeting the people she idolizes. One of which happens to be you."

   Fear flowed through David's veins, making his heart beat faster.

   "W-why do you hate this g-girl?" he stammered, wondering how obvious it was that he was beginning to stall for time. The other man smiled again, and tapped the side of his nose with a long finger, indicating that that was only for him to know. The movement shifted the trench coat, making it flutter out, revealing a short, sharp blade in a sheath on his belt. David's breath caught in his throat.

   "Your pain shall not be wasted. All this is being recorded," Malum said, gesturing to a corner of the room where David could just make out a tiny pinprick of red light.

   While David was momentarily distracted, Malum stepped forward, slowly moving his hand to the handle of the dagger, and unsheathing it. The movement caught David's eye, and he turned his attention back to the man in front of him.

   Malum took another step forward, a smile on his lips, and David scooted backwards until his hands hit the wall behind him.

   "All you can do is delay your death for a little while. Eventually, I _will_ get bored and I _will_ simply kill you. There is no way you can escape me now," Malum said, and lunged forward, burying the blade in David's thigh. David cried out in pain, and Malum pulled the blade out, holding it over his head.

   "No, please," David whispered. Malum just shook his head, grinning, and David felt the blade scrape against his shoulder bone. David shut his eyes tight, biting his lip until it bled, to try and hold back a yell, but Malum twisted the blade, and a scream tore from between his lips. Then the blade was resting gently on his throat.

   "Look at me," Malum said, and David opened his eyes slowly, The blade dug into his skin slightly and tears leaked from his eyes as it was dragged slowly along his throat. He didn't dare swallow, and tried to make his breathing more shallow. the blade was lifted, leaving a burning line.

   "Lie down on your back so that the length of your body will be visible to the camera," Malum instructed. David did so, his hands and wrists being squished uncomfortably underneath him. Malum knelt down beside him, the blade twirling in his fingers. "Don't look away. Don't close your eyes. I want to see the light leave your eyes as you die." The blade stilled, and Malum rest the tip on David's chest, over his heart.

   "Goodbye, David Mitchell," Malum said, and slowly pushed the blade down. David screamed, his muscles tensing. He was practically blinded by the pain, and, at the last moment, he closed his eyes, not wanting the last thing he saw to be the face of his killer.

\-------------------------------

   As the life leaked out of David Mitchell, and Malum had drunk in all the delicious feelings a murder could bring, he contemplated his next target.

_Oh so many to choose from._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos + concrit always welcome!  
> x


End file.
